Use of floor cleaning tools, such as mops, brooms, brushes, etc., frequently results in portions of those tools becoming saturated with fluids or soiled with the materials absorbed from the cleaned surface. During use, it can be desirable to wring out or otherwise squeeze the saturated fluids from brushes or mop heads attached to the cleaning tools to continue a cleaning application. At certain times, it may be desirable to remove portions of a cleaning tool, such as a mop head, for cleaning or replacement.
An improved cleaning tool is needed that allows for easy removal of fluids from portions of the floor cleaning tool and easy removal of portions of the cleaning tool for cleaning or replacement.